naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Shia Yamando
Shia Yamando is a Jonin that lives in Kohanagakure. He is renowned for his rare and powerful Crystal Release kekkei genkai, as well as his mastery of Taijutsu and Earth Release. He is the current Sensei of Kuro, Isagi, and Shirazu. History Shia was an Infant when he was abandoned by presumably his parents at the gates of Konoha. Along with a female infant who was presumed to be his sister. There Shinobi found them and took them into Konoha orphanages. It was also discovered he has a small face tattooed on his back though it was disregarded by the shinobi. It was quickly discovered that he had an incredible innate ability of Earth and Lightning Release. In his very early ages he was even noticed by the village Jonin for having great skill in his chakra releases. After graduation, it was noted he was at the top of his class in terms of skill and chakra control along with his sister , Shiva, in which he was placed in a team with notable members his life would involve around, a female named Miyoki and a male named Hideji. They went on many missions involving bandits and rogue ninja from the leaf as well as other villages. It was later revealed Miyoki and Shia developed a relationship and became lovers. Though during a late mission to eliminate rogue ninja who planned on destroying the Shinobi Union. Though it was seen that Miyoki betrayed the group and ended up killing Hideji which angered Shia to the point of him literally exploding with anger as blood red chakra poured from his body as his physical features resembled that of a demon. Though Miyoki was able to escape him, he tore across the country side until he was subdued by Anbu forces at the request of Tsunade. Soon after this, he saw no reason to be apart of the Leaf and left in search of power. It was not until he encountered Kumogakure where he met the bodyguard of the Raikage, Darui where he found the calling to become a ninja again. Though wanting to train with A, it was a very difficult effort to even get him to consider the idea, though failing many of his tests, it was not until he bought A, wrestlemania tickets that he considered training him. He trained with A for months on end and after such returned to the Leaf. It was there he gained a new rank as Jonin. After his training it was discovered that his earth release had evolved to a unique new Kekkei Genkai called Crystal release. Though after such, he was hand picked by Tsunade for his newly acquired skills and placed with the Anbu. He quickly discovered his sister also made it into the Anbu as well. It did not take him long to reach the rank of captain with a year of his placement in the Anbu. Though after seeing much that the Anbu had to offer, he dropped out of it after a few years and decided to become a Sensei. He then became the sensei of Kuro, Isagi, and Shirazu. After giving them the bell test, he took them on a mission to retrieve stolen scrolls from the village by several rogue ninja. After they arrived it was discovered that Miyoki was the one who led the group but was soon taken out by Shia. Before arriving to the village they soon encountered another women by the name of Aiko who tried to kill Shirazu but was defeated. Abilities Ninjutsu Showing immense potential in Ninjutsu usage, Shia's ability to manipulate his chakra to a great degree has granted him exceptional ability to use ninjutsu. He has fought against many enemies who are regarded as being exceptional in this skill as well as being very good at both his earth and lightning release and even going as far as evolving his earth release into crystal release. His curse seal also contributes to his great skill and high reserves of Chakra as it enhances all of his physical as well as spiritual power. Even so far as by the end of his training with A, he was able to use powerful Lightning Release techniques with great ease. Ninjutsu Misc. Jutsu * Body Flicker Technique Earth Release * Demonic Rock Spider Armor * Bullet Rock Technique * Earth Spear Technique * Earth Wave Technique * Earth and Stone Shoot * Earth Flow Spears * Fist Rock Technique * Fissure * Stone Golem Shadow Fighting * Rock Pillar Prison Technique * Moving Earth Core * Iron Fist Prison * Rock Shadow Fighting Lightning Release * Thunderbolt Technique * Just Do It Technique * White Panther Technique * Purple Electricity * Electromagnetic Murder * Electric Pummel Combo * Lightning Rod * Depth Charge * Lightning Release Wall * False Darkness * Lightning Lariat * Ionic Storm * Lightning Dragon God * Lightning Release Chakra Mode Crystal Release * Crystal Spear Chuck * Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon * Growing Crystal Thorns * Crystal Prison * Shattering Wall Needles * Crystal Shuriken * Jade Crystal Blade * Jade Crystal Knuckles * Crystal Armor * The Gods' Crossing Technique * Crystal Ground Spears * Jade Crystal Wall Eigth Formation * Crystal Wheel Taijutsu Possibly Shia's best aspect of fighting is his Taijutsu, Shia has trained relentlessly to hone is skills in physical combat and even has invented many techniques to go along and fit his Ninjutsu. His body is honed down to deal quick powerful strikes and revolves around quick movements and swift strikes. Swift Fist A Martial Art designed and only used by Shia. This fighting style mainly revolves around quick and powerful strikes with a mix of using fist and palm strikes as well as using the opponents momentum against them. The main focus of this fighting style of to target the joints of the opponent as they are the most vulnerable areas on the entire body, not just focusing on the limbs but also smaller joints such as the Jaw, fingers, ankles, and wrists. The usage of this fighting style along with that of his immense speed make him a very deadly opponent when using this style of fighting. Taijutsu Techniques * Joint Speed Combo * Tornado Foot Dance * Backhand Barrage * Double Palm Strike * Joint Knuckle Attack * Hammer Fist * Palm Uppercut Cursed Seal of the Demon This Curse Seal was found on Shia when he was an infant, this seal was for the majority of his life thought as nothing but a strange marking given to him by his parents or clan to signify his lineage. It was discovered however that the marking was actually a Cursed Seal as his team mate Miyoki betrayed him and killed his best friend, Hideji. Once active, it gave Shia enough power to nearly destroy any Shinobi that was put in his way and was only subdued by Anbu forces. The first stage if this seal once active spreads throughout all of Shia's body and covers him in tribal markings all coming from his Cursed Seal. His physical power is increased greatly automatically placing him above many of the Leaf's best shinobi. It also grants him the ability to see right through Genjutsu. The second stage of the seal changes his physical appearance drastically, making him take closer to form of a demonic entity including making him grow horns, make his physical body more muscular and makes his skin darker as well as makes his overall appearance less human and more malevolent. This also drastically increases the potency of the previous stages physical power giving him the ability to go on par with the likes of even an Eight Gates user as well as drastically increases the potency of his chakra. This also grants Shia a type of Aura which when touching normal matter, immediately makes it burn up, only people or things that have large amounts of chakra condensed into themselves could negate the effect. The Drawback to using the cursed seal is that is drains immense amounts of Chakra Techniques used in Cursed Seal * Light Speed Chakra Mode - An Evolved form of Lightning Release Chakra Mode, the great increase of chakra potency used in the Cursed Seal increases the effectiveness of LRCM even beyond the usage of A himself, making Shia one of if not the naturally fastest Shinobi in the world. Mission Tracker * Retrieving The Scrolls - B rank - complete Trivia * Shia's Personality is based on that of Might Guy * Shia's first name is inspired by Shia LeBouf Stats Category:Pages created by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Jonin